Je Donne Ma Place
by Adeyyo
Summary: Me permettez-vous de vous raconter ma mort ?


**[SPOILER] Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je poste un OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps grâce à la vidéo "MIHAWK VA MOURRIR !" de Ryo Sensei ! C'est un YouTubeur que j'apprécie particulièrement et que je vous conseille. Maintenant je vous laisse avec mon OS ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda et l'idée originale de cet OS  me vient de Ryo Sensei ! :D**

* * *

 _Après les événements à Dressrosa, l'amiral Issho Fujitora a décidé d'abolir le système de Schichibukai. Il a dû se battre très longtemps pour ça mais il a réussi..._

Ce jour là, je n'étais plus Schichibukai. Il fallait donc que je m'allie à un puissant équipage pirate pour être en sécurité, non ? J'avais choisi celui d'une personne qui aime festoyer et qui était un vieil ami. Shanks. C'est bizarre je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire mais... _Ici_ , je m'ennuie. Alors je le fais. J'avais donc expliqué la situation à Perona qui s'était mise dans tous ses états. Mais elle a fini par accepter de me suivre tout en se plaignant. J'ai alors entendu un rire très particulier et détesté par beaucoup... : ≪ ZEHAHAHAHAHAH ≫. Cette grosse brute qui était maintenant Yonkou se dressait devant moi avec son équipage. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il ne me voulait rien mais que le sabreur de son équipage, si. Shiliew de la Pluie. Il avait intégré l'équipage de Barbe Noire après la Guerre au Sommet. Il avait voulu me défier. J'avais éclaté de rire et Perona était toujours en train de ronchonner dans mon dos. J'avais alors accepté le combat. Quand on avait commencé, je voyais déjà qu'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir son sabre correctement. Je m'amusais avec lui. Il avait apparement commencé à s'énerver et frappait de plus en plus fort. Mais quand on est le meilleur sabreur du monde, ce ne sont pas deux ou trois coups plus puissant que les autres qui vont me faire flancher. Je continuais à m'amuser et n'avais aucune blessure. Puis Teach avait conseillé à son sabreur d'utiliser son Fruit du Démon. J'étais intrigué. Quelle Fruit du Démon pouvait-il avoir ? Shiliew s'était mis à rire et en effleurant sa lame, elle devenait du diamant. Ce fruit appartenait pourtant à Joz... Je ne comprenait pas tout, quand, Teach m'a expliqué que c'est lui qui avait donné ce fruit à Shiliew. Je ne comprenais toujours rien. Il m'avait alors donné des détails. Il avait expliqué que son Fruit du Démon initial lui permettait d'en avoir plusieurs et de les re-distribué. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait pris le fruit de Joz pour le redonner à Shiliew de la Pluie. Le combat reprit et la lame frappait encore plus fort. Je n'étais pas habitué à combattre contre du diamant mais je tenais le coup. Je commençais peu à peu à m'habituer et arrivais à frapper au bon endroit. Barbe Noire l'avait remarqué et avait décidé d'attirer Perona à lui avec son Fruit des Ténèbres. J'avais dû la protéger et ai donc infligé une blessure profonde sur le large ventre du Yonkou qui était sensible aux armes blanches. Il hurlait de douleur quand je sentis quelque chose me traverser le corps. Shiliew venait de m'infliger un coup dans le dos. Je me mis à sourire et me rappela les paroles de Zoro :≪ Un coup dans le dos, c'est un déshonneur pour un sabreur ≫. Quelle ironie. Je me suis repris en me disant que je ne pouvais pas perdre comme ça et que Perona serait en danger. Je m'étais déchaîné sur Shiliew qui n'arrivait plus à gérer mes coups. Je lui ai sûrement laissé des cicatrices. Il ne tenait plus et j'allais bientôt réussir à le vaincre quand il appela en renfort son équipage. Tout l'équipage se mit sur moi et je criais à Perona de s'enfuir. Elle était en larmes et ne voulait pas mais je lui ai supplié et elle a finalement décidé de me laisser seul. Le combat a été rude mais j'ai quand même tenu un bon moment. En mourant j'avais songé à Zoro. Quand je l'avais entraîné deux ans sur Obscuria, je lui avais demandé de me parler de son passé. Il m'avait parlé de sa sœur Kuina et de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Maintenant j'ai rejoins Kuina, Zoro, et je donne ma place.

* * *

 **Malgré la mort d'un très bon personnage j'espère que mon OS vous a plu. Si le concept d'adapter une théorie en fiction vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite. Bye ! :)**


End file.
